


Harry's Secret

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Boys' Love, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Larry kink, Leather Kink, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Model Eleanor, Multiple Penetration, My First Smut, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rags to Riches, Rich Louis, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Top Nick, Top Zayn, Triple Penetration, True Love, Unrequited Love, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, the nice and innocent one. The one who never lies. The one who lost his virginity to his husband, Louis after their marriage. He loves Louis with all his heart and would do anything, and that means ANYTHING for him. </p><p>So when Tomlinson Enterprises, a prestigious company, owned by Louis, went bankrupt, Harry stuck by Louis, not leaving his side--even when they were practically living on the streets. Harry did everything in his power to get his family back on their feet again, by getting a job. But that job, requires Harry to keep a secret. </p><p>But what you don't understand is, that secret, caused tears to fall; hearts to break- and even their very marriage to fail.  Yet through it all, some managed to find love once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around the so called "his and Louis's flat". A snort escaped his lips as he bit them harshly, tears started to gather in his eyes, the flat was starting to become blurry, he sniffled and shook his head in despair. He snorted once again, how can they support his son's college fee? Louis didn't need to tell him or anyone that they are broke, no matter what kind of smile Louis tries his best to put on his flawless features, Harry could see through it instantly, that is was just a facade. He knew that Louis was nowhere near getting "new opportunities".

 

They were already living in a crappy flat, which isn't really a flat, more like a room where three people live in. The room was so stuffed that it was suffocating. He and Louis have to curl up into a ball and sleep on three fourth of a twin-sized bed whilst one fourth of the bed was stuffed with the remaining clothes and items they owned. Almost all of their other remaining clothes, personal belongings were stuffed into cheap cardboard boxes, the sides threatening to rip open any minute, struggling against the duct tape sticking them together. 

 

They didn't have their own toilet either, there was only one washroom on every floor of the building so they had to share with ten other families. The shower in the washroom was on the verge of breaking, the pipes leaked and the faucet takes a minimum time of five minutes to be fully operational. The temperature of the water from the shower was incredibly unstable as well, you could be showering in lukewarm water in one second and steaming hot water in the next. 

 

Harry drew in a deep breath involuntarily, he tried his best to push his tears back but they were not restrained in the slightest. He shook his head and told himself that he was doing the right thing; that he was helping his family; that he was helping them to live in a better environment, so that they didn't have to suffer and William can have a peaceful and quiet place to study for his tests and exams, he was helping them to get back on their feet again, he was just.... Trying to help. 

 

He dug out a suit, the only remaining one he had and slipped it on. Silent tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, he thought he was doing the correct thing but there was a small voice in his head, a voice no matter how hard he tried to block out, was somehow spreading to every corner of his mind, leaving traces of words, saying what kind of person are you Harry, what would Louis think? 

 

What would Louis think?

 

What would Louis think?

 

"I AM DOING THE RIGHT THING!" He bawled, hoping that the voices would stop, wishing that the voices would shut up, begging the voices would leave him alone. Because he was doing the right thing. 

 

And with that, he brushed off some invisible dust off his suit, stood straight, chin up and strolled out the door. Trying his best to neglect the voices in his head.

 

***

 

"Hazza love, I'm home! I got a new job opportunity! Li gave me a spot to be his personal assistant!" He exclaimed whilst barging into the flat, expecting the love of his life to leap into his arms and snog him senseless. But silence was his only response. He called out once again. And once again, silence was his answer. 

 

"Babe?" He asked, confusion written all across his face. Harry always embraced him into a warm hug, something that kept him going through his darkest days, knowing that there will be someone to support him, knowing that Harry would always be there for him. He hadn't bothered to look around the flat since anyone could see the entire flat without turning one's head. The door closed with a thud, he thought Harry came back, but no, the wind was his only company, it blew the door close. He flopped onto the bed, fished out his phone, and called Harry. Just as he guessed, it went to voicemail. 

 

"Hello, Harry here, if I'm not picking up my phone, it's coz I'm probably out enjoying my life."

 

He exhaled deeply and slumped back onto the headboard of the twin sized bed. He called Harry's phone again, and once again, it went straight to voicemail. 

 

An hour came and passed, so did another and another and another. Louis just sat the, staring at nothing, memories of Harry and him flashing back into his mind, how his voice was the most angelical sound he's ever heard, yes it sounds cliche, but Harry was an angel to Louis. Suddenly, a thought hit Louis, almost slapping him across the face, leaving a red mark behind. 

 

No, Harry wouldn't do that. Harry loves you... Right? You guys have been through so much together, he isn't a gold digger, he won't leave you because you lost your company, Tomlinson Enterprise. He won't leave you, you've been together since he was 17, remember how you asked him out so many times yet he declined? Well third luck's a charm...

 

Harry slammed the locker shut and nearly jumped at the sight before him. Louis was holding up a crimson rose, the petals looked like it had been dipped with blood. Harry bit his lower lip and spun around on his heel, completely neglecting Louis who was leaning against the lockers, cerulean blue eyes boring into the back of his head. Harry smiled to himself but a frown immediately washed over his smile. He knew this all too well, he shook his head and locked his gaze on to the ground because he knew that if he looked into Louis's eyes, he would melt and he would give in. Harry heard the light footsteps of Louis quicken behind him so he picked up his pace as well. His eyes automatically squeezed shut when he felt a grip on his shoulder, he reluctantly spun around, still forcing himself to close his eyes. Louis took Harry's hands in his and skimmed his lips over his knuckles gently, sending shivers run through Harry's veins. Harry pulled his hands away after he felt the effect Louis had on him, he shook his head and opened his eyes, glancing at his feet, finding sudden interest in them. "Harry, would you go out with me?" Louis asked, his voice almost like a whisper. Harry knew Louis' word was poison, he knew that Louis was lying, he knew about Louis' notorious reputation of cajoling people, coaxing them to become his puppets, but most importantly, he knew that Louis was toxic. Harry shook his head furiously and declined. He felt Louis cupping his cheeks, his warm hands on his cheeks and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone. "Why are you crying love?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and rubbed the pad of his index finger against the corner of his eyes. He felt tears on his finger. Huh, he didn't even know he was crying. But he had a right to, anyway. It was mean of Louis to do this, why was Louis doing this to him? He brushed away his tears angrily as he wiggled out of Louis warm hands on his cheeks. However, Louis snaked his arms around Harry, pulling him close to himself, Harry skirmished at first, his hands balled to a fist and hitting Louis's chest whilst he sobbed but then he gave in, leaned into Louis's touch and fell into his warm embrace. Louis began to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, sobs that once racked through Harry's body became whimpers. Louis brushed some curls out of his forehead, placed his index finger under his chin, tilting his head up, for forcing Harry to look him in the eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Louis eyebrows were pulled together in bewilderment. "What do you mean, love? What are you talking about?" Harry just shook his head in disbelieve and said,"I have feelings, Louis. I know I am just some joke to you and probably to the whole world b-" but he was cut off by Louis pressing his lips to Harry's forehead, his lips lingering there for seconds before pulling away, he leaned his forehead against Harry's and stated, "You are not just a joke to me, I've liked you for more than a year, you're just plain adorable, from the way you would blush ever so easily to how you're always so insecure, even though you are the definition of perfection. Look, I know I am flagrant for 'been around' but Harry Styles, I swear I am not pulling a prank or anything of that sort on you as I ask you to go on a date with me. I am being complete honest when I say that you are adorably attractive." Louis bopped Harry's nose with the tip of his index finger as a deep shade of red crept up Harry's cheeks and he suddenly found his shoes really interesting. "I-I thought that this was just a prank o-or a dare." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's ringlets as he fought back the urge to smash his lips onto Harry's. "Believe me when I say, it is not a prank, love." Louis whispered, causing Harry to blush furiously. And with that, Louis spun around, his back facing Harry as he walked off.

 

The sound of the lock clicking brought him back to reality, he jumped to his legs, not bothering to straighten himself up before leaping to the door. The door swung open and Louis immediately leaned forward, closed his eyes and just as his lips were about to meet Harry's, the person at the door pushed him backwards slightly and he opened his eyes with bewilderment washed across his face. It wasn't Harry at the door, it was his son, William. William's eyebrows were raised and his lips was slightly parted, clearly astonished what his father was doing, then realisation hit him like a train in the tracks--his father thought that it was his dad that walked through the door. A smile, more like a chuckle erupted from William as he shook his head, locking his gaze onto the ground.

 

Louis, on the other hand, was starting to apprehension started to wash over his thoughts, what happened to Harry? Surely he wouldn't leave, his things are still here. Did Harry get kidnapped? Is he being tortured now as he himself is sitting in his flat doing absolutely nothing? Is Harry screaming his name, begging for help whilst he sat around, going down the memory lane? Is Harry being.... Raped? 

 

Suddenly, an image of Harry blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back, his mouth gagged with cloth as he desperately tried to bellow for help. He was naked, lying in his stomach, his pale skin somewhat glowing under the moon. A man, shrouded in a dark hood came into sight and slapped his husband harshly across his cheek as whimpers escaped his gagged mouth. He then went behind Harry, placing both his large hands onto Harry's butt cheeks and yanking them open harshly, he forced his member in, completely ignoring Harry's yells of protest and moaned. The guy fucking moaned! There was a wet pad on the blindfold, as Harry had started to cry. Harry had tried to be strong, be strong for both himself and Louis but he broke down, tears sprung from his eyes and he cried. He cried and he cried. He cried for Louis but what is Louis doing? Sitting around the flat, doing absolutely nothing. 

 

The thought made Louis panic, he started to freak out. The room was getting smaller, somehow minimising, the walls closing in on him whilst he was helpless. His breathing was becoming short and rapid, he felt the air being extracted from his lungs, almost like someone reached into his body and squeezed his lungs, crushing them. 

 

Meanwhile, William was calling frantically for his father, he knew that his father was coming down on a panic attack, he tried everything, shaking his body furiously, calling for him, trying to tell him that he's here, hell, he even slapped him. He had to think, think why his father is having a panic attack. And with a gasp of realisation, he figured it out. Dad wasn't there. So he immediately kneeled down, next to his father who was curled up like a ball, arms wrapped around himself and rocking himself back and forth, tears staining his cheeks. William took Louis's hand in his own, and started talking slowly. "Father, dad is fine. Harry is okay, he is okay, he isn't hurt in any kinds of ways. He is fine, completely fine." He chanted that to his father for a few good minutes before Louis's breathing stated to calm down again, William let out a sigh of relief as he fell to the floor, obviously worn out from being extremely nervous. 

 

And just like that, Louis and William somehow to manage fall asleep ignoring the cold spot on the bed which used to be Harry's. They didn't dare to sleep on the spot either, no, they just curled up as a ball as usual and tried their best to sleep, to neglect that Harry wasn't there, and to think that nothing bad happened to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates -Sighs dramatically- I really wanted to, but life has been nothing but unkind to me, throwing obstcales in my path -Shakes my head and exhales once again-

Louis jolted up from his sleeping position, his breathing was ragged and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. He turned his head reluctantly to the side, glancing over at where Harry's spot was, and his face of hope fell. The spot was still empty. Okay, that is it. Harry's definitely in trouble, I'm calling the cops. Louis scrambled off the bed, hissing slightly as his bare feet came in contact with the cold floor. He yanked the charger off of his phone, grabbed the phone off the nightstand and unlocked the screen. His finger immediately tapped the dialling pad and called the police. After three rings, a woman on the other side picked up. "How can I help you?" She asked on the other side. But at that same moment, the lock of the door clicked and Louis's gaze instantly turned to the door.

 

Chocolate brown curls, was the first thing he saw, he knew those curls better than his own hair. He used to always play with them, twirling them around his index finger, planting kisses in them... He clicked the end call button and flung himself at the figure at the door. "Harry!" He exclaimed in pure joy and happiness. He took in the familiar scent of his husband and tears started to well up in his eyes. His arms snaked around Harry's neck and pulled him in into a warm hug, Harry's arms flew around Louis's petite waist and buried his neck into the nape of Louis's neck. And to think, they we're only parted for a night and they acted like they haven't seen each other in years because to them, one day without each other seemed as long as three years. Louis was worried sick, Harry had gone off the grid for a whole day. He can't just leave Louis hanging like that.

 

Louis pushed Harry away from him, shocked written all across Harry's face. There were tears brimming in Harry's eyes too, but Louis failed to notice. Anger was running through Louis veins, he could feel his skin boiling due to his anger. But more importantly, he was hurt. He was pained that Harry didn't care enough to call him, he knew that Louis was going to be worry about Harry, yet Harry did not even bother to call. He raised his hand and slapped Harry across his cheek. Tears started to spring from Harry's eyes, the tears he's been biting his lip to keep in, he tried to hard to stop them from falling. But after that night, what happened, is just the beginning of his new 'career'. He wanted to come back to Louis. For cuddles, kisses and telling him that everything is fine, but not only does he get rejected for a hug, he slapped him across his cheek? Harry already felt useless, worthless, he did all of that for Louis, William. And what does he get? A slap across his cheek. 

 

Tears rolled freely down his flushed cheek, his hand flew up to where Louis hit him and he covered the spot where it stung the most. He could feel the pain zapping through his cheeks, flashing to his chest and stabbed him in his heart. He felt like Louis jabbed him with his slap, more like he reached into his chest and clenched his heart in his hand, crushing it slowly.

 

Harry's knees gave in and he dropped to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and shook his head violently, he started to rock himself back and forth, trying his best to comfort himself when he really wanted Louis to do that. To hold him in his arms and to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, telling him that it's going to be okay, they're going to be okay and that he loves him. 

 

Realisation hit Louis like a train on tracks. He just slapped Harry. Harry, the boy he loved with all his heart, Harry, who stayed by him when everything went downhill, Harry, the one who can flash him a smile on his worst day and instantly make him feel better, Harry, the adorable boy with the touchable curls, mesmerising green eyes, Harry, whose touch his skin yearns for every day, Harry, with the kissable lips, Harry, the innocent boy he knew when he was in high school, Harry, the one who can make him giggle like a kid with a simple joke, Harry, who could still send butterflies all over his stomach and body after marriage, Harry, his soul mate and everything he could ask for and is the definition of perfect. And he, Louis Tomlinson, just slapped the product of perfection.

 

Louis too, dropped to his knees and gave Harry a warm embrace, he cradled Harry into his arms and peppered kisses all over the top of Harry's head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just so scared and I was worried about your safety. You didn't call me and... Shit. I'm sorry, I messed up, please forgive me, love." A sob escaped from Harry's chapped lips as Louis' response. Louis' heart broke at that moment, he just made the person he cares the most in the entire world cry and to think, at the altar, his vows were to make Harry enjoy his life every moment from then, he promised to be with him when the whole world turns on them, be there for him, to brush his tears away and kiss away the pain. Who knew that he was going to be the one causing the pain and the tears?

 

"I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry." Louis repeated over and over again to Harry. Not only trying to convince Harry that he was regretting what he did, but also a small part of himself. That fragment of him seemed to be yelling at him, cursing at him about how he fucked up. 

 

Harry, didn't say anything but wiggle himself into Louis' embrace, snuggling in the warmth radiating off Louis. 

 

Louis brushed a curl that fell into Harry's eyes, tugged some of the brown ringlets behind his adorable little ears and found himself pouring into Harry's green orbs that were glowing. "Can you tell me why?" Bewilderment was written all across Harry's features. Louis, somehow knew exactly why Harry was perplexed, as he read Harry like a book. "What were you doing last night? Why didn't you come home?" Louis felt Harry immediately tensed under his arms, he could see Harry's Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. Harry's gaze darted from Louis' eyes to the ground, his fists were balled up, fingernails digging harshly into the skin of his palms, creating crescent-mooned shapes.

 

Louis gently took Harry's hand in his own, to stop him from burying his nails into his soft skin, which was red from the impact of his sharp fingernails. "I -Umm... Uh-I got a job?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tons of schoolwork. I am caught between a rock and a hard place. No, more like a rock and a rock. Yep XD

Louis found it iffy that Harry didn't tell him about getting a job. Its definitely suspicious. But Harry had never lied to Louis before, hell, Harry had never lied before. He was always a goodie-two-shoes, always listened to instructions and never went astray.

 

That's also one of the things Louis loved the most about Harry, that Harry never lied. 

 

Just because it's suspicious to why he didn't call and sounded really nervous when he said that he got a job doesn't mean he's lying.... Maybe he's just tired? 

 

"So, what's your job?" Harry shifted under Louis's gaze, which was burning into his eyes, he suddenly found the frays of his shirt ever so intriguing, he fiddled with it in his fingers and bit his lips. 

 

"I'm a bartender?" But it sounded like a question more than a statement. 

 

A very very small part of Louis knew that Harry was lying, he loved Harry so much that he would know if one hair was out of place. He knew Harry like the back of his hand, so how could he not know that Harry was not telling the truth? But that's the thing about hearts, they choose what they want to hear and not the actual truth. So Louis, just smiled exceptionally wide and hugged Harry tighter. "Aww! I'm so glad, I am so proud, love, so proud." Harry let out a forced chuckle and hugged Louis back. He had never lied before--that is before now. He had just lied to Louis. He hadn't even lied before! He hated lying. Lying was bad. He shouldn't lie. Lies were what tore his family up and now he was doing the exact same thing. He could feel his heart beating extra fast and his palms were sweating, he could feel his skin burning under the guilt that rushed through his veins. 

 

"Ooh, that reminds me, I got a job too!" Louis exclaimed, completely ignoring the fragment of him whom didn't believe a word that just rolled off Harry's tongue. A smile washed over Harry's guilty features, a genuine smile, not a fake forced one. "Oh, that's great!" Louis nodded, agreeing to Harry's opinion. "Yep, I'm Liam's assistant." Harry could feel the guilt settling back into the pit of his stomach. Louis had been genuinely happy that he got a job, and he was basically bursting with glee as he told Harry about it. Yet on the other hand, he was lying to Louis. How could he lie to him? The love of his life? The joy if his life? The one who was always there for him. The one that made him feel loved, feel like he was worth something. 

 

How could he lie to Louis? How could he lie to his husband, whose eyes crinkle up when he smiles? He... He can't. He just can't. But, let's face it, he can't tell Louis either. Well, Harry if you think about it, it's not like you're really lying, you're just... Not telling him the truth. A voice echoed through his head, trying to convince him that it is the right thing to do. So he tried to get his mind off the subject. "When do you start work?" Louis shrugged and answered. "Today." Harry's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Then what are you doing here?" "Well, I was waiting for you, silly." Louis said whilst poking Harry's nose, causing Harry to giggle and his cheeks to flush. Funny that is, after they've been together for 13 years, married for 5 yet Louis could still make Harry blush and giggle with a simple move. 

 

"You better get going, Louis. I don't want you to be late for the first day of work." Louis gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his chest. "Babe, are you kicking me out of the apartment?" Harry giggled once again at Louis's statement and shook his head, his curls bouncing around as he did so. "I love you." Harry felt his heart melt and the guilt kicking in once again at Louis's words. But only this time, the guilt was making him crumble more than before. He felt like he was the worst person on earth. Again, he put on a mask and smiled, before saying," I love you too, Louis. Now please go to work. Otherwise Liam might fire you." Louis rolled his eyes and got up from the floor reluctantly, pulling Harry up at the same time. "Liam's a nice guy, he ain't gonna fire me." Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be mad at Louis for him not going to work. 

 

It took 45 minutes for both Louis and William to get out of the apartment and do what they have to do after convincing them, that he was all right and wasn't hurt in any ways. And that he was just working last night,serving endless drinks. 

 

As soon as Louis and William both stepped out of the door, Harry slid down, his back against the door and curled himself up into a ball. He buried his face into his arms as his arms were wrapped around himself. Tears that he had been holding back so long, cascaded its way down his flushed cheeks, his tears practically pouring of guilt, leaving a trail of sadness behind. His bottom lip trembled as he bit down on it harshly. He just felt so so guilty that he lied to Louis. He felt used, guilty,worthless... But he was doing this for him. And Louis. And William. 

 

And that's why, he had no choice but to be strong. 

 

***

 

Louis jumped up from his black leather chair, the entire room seemed to be spinning as he stood up, the walls seemed to be closing up on him and he blubbered. He spun around on the chair a little too quickly, he could see black dots whenever he blinked. He blew raspberries int he air as he felt dizzy, falling back onto the chair, causing the chair to squeak loudly. 

 

"Louis, please come into my office." Liam buzzed through the phone. Louis immediately stood up, completely ignored the fact that the room was spinning, and certainly neglected the black dots that were growing bigger by the second. 

 

He knocked on Liam's office door, which was stupid, since it was a glass door. He used up a lot of strength to push in, leaning his entire body weight to push the door open. But the door was way lighter than he thought that it was, the door swung open in an extremely swift moment. Louis, somehow lost his grip on the bar of the door and fell to the ground, planted his face into the grey carpet. 

 

Liam really wanted to feel bad for Louis, he really wanted to help him up, but all he did was chuckle because it was just so funny. 

 

Louis groaned. Pain was started to shoot through his body, his left cheek seemed to sting the most. Slowly, he placed his hands on the floor, palms feeling the rough surface of the carpet. He slowly pushed himself up, his upper body seemed to ache, the pain seemed to rip through his chest and tore his back into two. 

 

"Hey, you okay there, mate? I know you love the floor, you just don't have to stick to it all the time, Lou." Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's comment and continued to push himself up, until he was sitting on the floor, legs criss-crossed. 

 

"Are ya gonna get up or are you just gonna sit there?" Louis hummed and shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I'm doing pretty good down here." Liam nodded slowly, he knew perfectly well that Louis had a unique mindset, but honestly, sometimes he couldn't get used to the grotesque things that he would do. 

 

Liam neglected the fact that his desk was completely blocking his sight of Louis. "Right, I'm going to continue what I have to say." Liam paused for a brief moment, to gather himself mentally before stating," Louis, both you and I know that you are not suitable for this job." Liam heard sounds of shuffling, the shadow of Louis wagged and wavered before Louis popped into his horizon. 

 

Apprehension written all across Louis's features, his eyebrows were pulled together, causing crinkles to appear on his forehead. His usual glow was drained, left with this white-faced Louis. "Wait, Li, are you firing me? 'Coz I swear, I can do better, I need this job to--" 

 

"Lou-" Liam tried to butt-in, only to have Louis continue talking.

 

"No, Liam, listen. I NEED this job. Harry, William and I have been practically living on the streets. You don't know what I'll do-"

 

"I'm not-" Liam tried to cut off Louis once again. And once again, Louis completely neglected him.

 

"I'll do ANYTHING! What do you want me to do? I can fetch you coffee right now if you want to. You like black coffee, right? I remember you like black coffee. I'm gonna bring you a black coffee right now-" 

 

"LOUIS!" Liam finally got him to stop talking. Liam sighed, brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his temples, as if something very big was bothering him. 

 

"I'm not firing you. I'm just saying, you and I both know you're over qualified for being my assistant. So, what do you say about becoming the executive director? Of course, that means a raise. But you will also have extra loads of work, meeting important people, making important decisions... I think you can handle it, do you?"

 

Louis was bursting with absolute joy. Happy tears were gleaming at the corner of his eyes, he was bouncing up and down at the spot like an over-excited chipmunk, he even had to bite his tongue from cheering in glee. 

 

But all the "mini-wave" that Louis was doing for Louis stopped abruptly and he stood frozen.

 

"This... This is my first day working here. Is this some sort of a joke? Like-" he gasped out in realization. "There's a hidden camera, isn't there? Liam, drop the act, just tell me where the camera is and maybe I'll-" 

 

"Louis, this is not an office prank that me or anyone is pulling. I am offering you a promotion on your first day."

 

"Wh-What? Why?" Louis asked, his eyebrows pinched together as his lips tightened themselves into a thin line, but at the same time, his lips were slightly pouty, which made him look like a baby duckling.

 

"Because, you're way over qualified for this job. You were the CEO of Tomlinson Enterprises for crying out loud! You were our rival! You made it to the list of the Top 50 of richest people on earth! I don't think I need someone like you making me coffee nor doing my filing. I need someone like you to help me make more business. When I hired you as my assistant, it's because I really needed an assistant at the time. But now, as I'm thinking more clearly, I'm like, screw it. I know you can do the job of being executive director. But the question is, do you want the job?" 

 

Louis immediately nodded, so quickly that he could actually see black dots that were forming above him. 

 

"Yes! Definitely! Yes!'' Louis ran from his spot with a lightning speed and engulfed Liam into a warm hug. Happy tears started to cloud Louis' vision and he blinked them away, letting them roll down his cheeks as he sniffled lightly. 

 

Louis let go of Liam and pulled out his phone. He clicked speed dial and his phone automatically was dialling Harry's number. After a few beeps, Harry picked up.

"Hey love" 

"Oh uh... Hey Louis" Louis arched an eyebrow at Harry's husky voice, he seemed to be panting on the other line but Louis pushed away the thought and wanted to tell Harry the good news. 

"So, I got a promotion today!" 

"W-Wow Louis that's great! Umm I love you but-" Then a gulp was heard from Harry's side. "But I can't talk now. I'll call you later, okay?"

But before Louis could answer, the line was disconnected and Louis tried his best to force a smile in his face. 

 

It's fine, Harry is just, he's probably just working out in the gym or something like that. He isn't neglecting you, he just went out for a run, that's why he was panting. Yeah, and he's... Busy. 

 

But there was still that uneasy feeling in the bottom of Louis's heart. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself that Harry wasn't hiding anything, that untrusting part, the uneasy part, the part that he's been trying so hard to neglect, was scratching something at the back of his brain. 

 

And I think both you and I know what it's telling Louis, don't you? 

Harry is lying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been really busy lately... Sorry -Bangs head onto the concrete wall-

Harry stuffed the three hundred dollars into his pocket before walking off the porch, the stone tiles of the garden path clucking against the bottom of his leather shoes. His gaze was locked on the path ahead of him, not once daring to look back at the house. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. This was his last night of working. His last night of doing his job yet he was not at all near glee. He thought he was going to be leaping in happiness, bouncing like an over-excited chipmunk on drugs. But instead, he felt like he was forever scarred. 

 

Do you know that feeling? The feeling that you thought that you were going to be so happy when you get something or when something finally ended yet you didn't feel that rush of joy, of mirth when you finally got it? 

 

"I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You never loved your-" 

 

Harry fished out his phone from his pocket and swiped to answer. He pressed the screen of his phone to his ear, trying to block out the sound of the wind blowing and focus on the sound coming out from the phone.

 

"Hello, is this Harry Styles? "

"Yes, who is this calling?"

"This is St Teresa's hospital in London calling. Gemma Styles is your sister, correct?"

"Oh my god, what happened to her?"

"She got into a car crash an hour ago. Her life is in dange-"

"What?! SAVE HER!!"

"Sir, calm down. There's no use getting emotional. Your sister, Gemma, her life is in danger. We have medications we can use but it will cost-" 

"DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SAVE HER!" 

"Sir, calm down. We will do whatever means necessary to save your sister." 

 

And with that, he hung up. He just couldn't take it anymore. After Louis's promotion as executive director, he thought that this was his last time doing his job. He thought he was free from this life. Yes, after Louis's promotion, they were a lot more financially secure but now, Gemma's car crash, it would take a lot of money and Harry just simply couldn't let his only family left die. 

 

Maybe he should tell Louis. Maybe he should tell him about Gemma's car accident. No, no. 

 

No, he didn't need to burden Louis. Louis was finally seeing hope in his life, thinking that he could bring this family to their feet again. No, this was his burden. He just... Needed to stick with this job for a little while longer and they will be fine. 

 

 

***Two Weeks Later***

 

"Father, have you seen dad?" Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Will. Why?" William bit his lip and Louis finally flickered his gaze from his phone to his son.

 

William was hiding something behind his back, Louis shuffled on the bed to see what William was holding but failed. "What are you holding?" William just chuckled and shook his head, a smirk loitering on his features. "I never knew you liked using sex toys when having sex." Louis looked at William incredulously. "What are you talking about? Are you on drugs or something?" William just gave him a lopsided grin and said,"Don't look at me all skeptical. I found your toys. I just wanted to tell you to put it somewhere more... Private." 

 

And with that, William stopped shielding the toy with his upper torso and handed it to Louis. It was a black whip and a pink butt plug. 

 

Louis's hand immediately went up to take the toys from William's hands. There was a perplexed look in his sapphire blue eyes before he let out a mirthless chuckle. Then a bitter smile made its way to his pink thin lips as the corner of his lips twitched up in sour. His finger trailed over the tip of the plug, seeing that the colour of the tip was somewhat lighter than the base, it has clearly been used. 

 

The whip was slightly ripped, the edges were a little frayed. 

 

Louis just shook his head as he sighed in despair. "I've never used these with him my entire life." 

 

William just nodded slowly and grabbed his keys off one of the boxes and shoved it in his back pocket. He knew too well than to be with his father now, he knew that Louis would just start screaming and kicking and go all crazy when he's upset. So without even murmuring a single word, he slipped out of the room and walked into the dark of the night. 

 

***

 

Harry walked into the flat, his head lowered, trying to neglect the pain shooting his side to all across his body. Louis was sitting on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge of it, his lips pursed to a line and his gaze on the wooden floor in front of him. 

 

"So, Harry, care to tell me where you've been all night? It's three thirty in the morning now, where have you been?" Louis's voice was awfully calm, not a hint of anger or any sorts of emotion, in that matter. Harry felt guilt from the bottom of his heart starting to run through his veins, the guilt had started to consume him bit by bit. But it was torture, since the guilt had not yet consumed his whole soul, he was left with half a soul. 

 

Harry pushed away the guilty feelings and looked at Louis. He knew Louis was furious. And it scared him, whenever Louis was fuming with anger, he would be awfully calm. And it always scared Harry to bits. 

 

"Louis, you know that I was just doing my job. I have to work late, I'm a bartender." He pushed away all his guilt, fear was starting to take over his thoughts, his body, but still, he tried his best to push away his fear. When Louis was mad, he was unpredictable. For all he knew, he could stab someone when he was mad. 

 

Despite his warning from his heart, he slowly, cautiously, walked over to Louis. Louis's didn't make any eye contact with Harry though. 

 

"Then what is this?" Louis asked, slowly setting the whip and butt plug into Harry's hand. His eyes trailed up to Harry. 

 

Harry's eyes flashed with panic, they widened in surprise before the panic took over. He was squirming slightly and he took a step back. Louis, in return, stood up from the bed, his feet walking towards Harry as if they had a mind of their own. 

 

Harry, automatically, took a step back. His back came into contact with the wall as he shook in fear of Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really Really Sorry for the extremely long wait guys XDXD Oh and I didn't proof read this so there might be mistakes. Enjoy XX  
> PS: This is the first time I've ever written smut.  
>  
> 
> WARNING: If you don't like reading anal sex/smut/oral sex, stop reading when you see this sign: ***^***

Harry visibly gulped. His eyebrows were pulled together, wrinkles creases appearing on his pale forehead. His back was still against the wall with brownish-yellow damp spots on it. He couldn't stop his torso trembling in fear and his knees wobbling, about to give in any second.

 

"So..." Louis stopped mid-sentence to rake his eyes over Harry's features, he raised his hand up, ignored the flinch Harry made when he did so, then he gently placed his hand on Harry's cheek, neglected the cringe Harry made once again and brushed his thumb over the smooth skin of Harry's cheekbone. The corner of Louis's lips twitched up, almost forming a smile but the suppressed grin never reached his eyes. Harry was extremely afraid of Louis. He shielded himself away from Louis's intense stare by ducking his head down, locking gaze onto the ground.

 

"So, Harry, tell me why your job as a bartender acquires you to have sex toys?" Louis asked, more like interrogated Harry. "I-I don't k-know what you're talking a-about." Harry tried to make it a matter-of-fact but he ended up stuttering and shaking even more violently now. Louis inhaled deeply, causing a shiver to dart through his body, sending fear to every single corner of his mind and body. 

 

"Then tell me, Harry." Louis stopped again to once pull himself together to stop himself from punching the wall. He knew when he threw tantrums, it scares others, especially Harry. 

 

Harry, who used to be the only one that could calm him down, was now the reason of his anger. 

 

How could Harry do this to him? He himself knew that he had a bad reputation, ever since high school, that he sleeps around a lot, never stays faithful but he had always been loyal to Harry. Not once did he cheat on him in any way; he hadn't flirted with others unless it was for business. How could Harry do this to him? It was unbelievable! Harry had always been compassionate, friendly, and one thing he could rely on was Harry was loyal. He got really nervous when people other than Louis flirted with him, asked him out or anything, really. Whenever that happened, even after they got married, he got really jumpy and he apologised over and over whenever THAT happened. 

 

Louis got really jealous but he still found it really cute when Harry got all apologetic. 

 

Louis just didn't understand why Harry did this to him. He had treated him with nothing but out of love, Harry was happy, right? Of course he was Louis, don't be stupid. But was he? Harry had been distant lately and... And maybe it was because... They had financially problems? W-Was Harry a gold digger? No, he's not like that. He has a heart of gold, he wouldn't care for riches. Maybe because of the financial problem Louis hasn't been treating Harry like he should have. 

 

"I-I j-just bought th-the.... The Umm... The butt plug t-to use it with you." There still wasn't any emotions plastered on Louis's face. Then Louis slowly lifted his hand, showing Harry the butt plug and asking," yeah, well then why is it used, Harry?" 

 

Harry could feel sweat prickle down the gap between the shoulder blades on his back. He could feel moist forming slightly in his forehead and perspiration began to seep into his palms. His heart was beating so loud in his ribcage he was fretting that Louis would hear the drum of his heartbeat. 

 

"Oh, um... Th-That's because I u-use it sometimes on myself, plunging i-it into m-myself while thinking of y-you." A deep shade of scarlet was brushed onto Harry's cheeks. Louis thought it was because he was being shy, as usual but Harry knew that he it was because he was lying, but more importantly, he was embarrassed. Because. What he said wasn't a whole lie, when men... Penetrated him with the butt plug or with their fingers or with their members, of anything, really, he always thought of Louis doing that to him. Of course none of them could even compare to Louis but thinking of Louis doing those things to him makes it easier somehow. 

 

After a moment of silence, the only sources of sound was heard in the room was Harry's ragged breathing, his frantic heartbeat and the silent ticking clock hanging on the the wall. 

 

Harry's gaze was locked onto the floor before him, too frightened to move or even breathe, really. His hands were behind his back, palm facing the wall while his lower back leaned into the backside of his hands, knuckles poking him in the back. 

 

Finally, Louis had some response. A smirk grew on his face. He raised an eyebrow towards Harry, sending him a questioning look. The anger abandoning Louis's features, once again tucked away somewhere in Louis's heart. When Harry saw the colours returning to Louis's face, he knew that he was safe. Scary Louis was gone. 

 

Harry felt really bad for lying to Louis, guilt once again rushing through his veins. He found out that that happens a lot lately, him just being guilty a lot whenever he was around Louis. But he knew that Louis didn't deserve this, he deserved someone who could be honest with him, make him feel special and unique because that's what he is. He knew that Louis should be happy with his life. He knew that Louis should enjoy his life instead of being stuck with Harry, who couldn't even be loyal to his partner for life. 

 

But he was selfish. 

 

He was selfish that he wanted Louis to be his, and his only. 

 

Even though he knew that he wasn't best for Louis. 

 

But all the thoughts that was swarming in his head all stopped when he felt a sudden neediness over him. He slid down against the wall, his bottom hitting the ground and he hissed slightly. Then tears began to sting behind his green orbs. They shoved their way out against all of Harry's wishes and rolled down freely onto his flushed cheeks. More and more trails of tears was beginning to form. The tears dropped onto his jacket, his chest, the cold, hard floor. Soon, he stopped holding back the sobs by biting down harshly on his own tongue and he began to whimper. He reached out his arms and made grabby hands for Louis. 

 

Louis, who was fuming with anger just seconds ago, came to his aid. He engulfed Harry into a warm hug and Harry automatically buried his face into the crook of Louis's neck, inhaling the deep scent of vanilla that screamed Louis. Soon his whole body began to shake once again, sobs began wrecking through his body, he became unable to control his crying. Louis combed his fingers through Harry's locks, feeling the smooth of his silky curls. He pressed kisses into Harry's hair while Harry just sobbed quietly in his arms. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for questioning you. I'm sorry for doubting you. I love you baby, I love you so much." Harry just clung his arms around Louis like Louis was his dear life. 

 

Louis could feel Harry's brown ringlets tickling the stubbles on his chin. "Did I scare you, baby boy?" Louis asked whilst brushing the pad of his thumb across the skin underneath his eyes, just above his cheekbone. Even though Harry is 25, Louis still called him baby boy. Louis started calling Harry baby boy since Harry was 15, when they started dating.

 

Harry just nodded bashfully. Harry tried to shield himself away from Louis, too shy to face Louis. 

 

Louis's heart almost crumbled at Harry's words. He somehow knew that angry Louis is really scary but he never thought it would frighten Harry. 

 

Harry curled himself into Louis's warm embrace, twisting into a ball. "I love you baby boy. I'm sorry I scared you, forgive me?" Harry just folded himself further into Louis, barely nodding his head.

 

Louis bowed his head down a little, his lips touching the soft, pale skin covering Harry's right collarbone, kissing it softly there. Harry squealed a little, didn't expecting Louis to do that. Louis ran his hand up Harry's thigh, leaving a trail of tingles behind. Louis didn't think he got a proper response so he started trailing his kisses up, kissing Harry's neck lightly, nibbling on the soft spot right underneath Harry's ear, the spot he had memorised so well over the years, the spot that made Harry's knees buckle, that could make Harry squirm. He sucked on the spot, a hickey starting to form. A small moan slipped passed Harry's lips. Louis smirked against Harry's skin, still working on the love bite that was turning purple.

 

Louis' snaked his arm around Harry whilst slipping the other arm underneath Harry's bottom and lifting him up, Harry immediately wrapped his legs around Louis's torso, arms swathed round Louis's neck. Louis carried Harry to the bed while slowly unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of Harry's jeans. Despite Harry being taller than him, Louis could easily lift Harry up with only one arm. It had always been that way, Harry being carried to bed while Louis kissed his neck. Regardless of Harry saying that he could walk when he was carried, he secretly loved it. He loved being taken care of, of having Louis's strong arms around him, to protect him, to shield him, to make him feel safe.

***^*** WARNING: Stop reading if you don't like smut. ***^***

Louis carefully laid Harry on the bed, lifted a leg to straddle Harry, pulled away slightly from his neck to work on a different spot, grazing his teeth over the skin before sucking onto it. His hand was cupping Harry's member, rubbing his member through his jeans. A smirk making its way to his lips as he felt Harry hard underneath his palm. 

 

Harry was moaning and writhing beneath him. "L-Louis... Help me get off-" 

 

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He slowly removed Harry's skinny jeans, sliding them off both his and Harry's shirts as well. He then detached his lips from Harry's neck, earning a whimper of desperation from Harry. He leaned down, pressing his thin, pink lips against Harry's plumped ones, brushing them together momentarily before snogging him. He licked his way into Harry's mouth, Harry slipping his tongue into Louis's mouth, battling for dominance only to have Louis winning after seconds. Harry's hand started to touch around the bed, as if he was searching for something. Louis instantly knew what Harry was doing. He pulled his hand away from Harry's cheek and trailed his fingers down Harry's arm, interlocking their fingers together. 

 

Even in such a state, both of them incredibly turned on and frantically trying to remove each other's clothing, they were still completely in love with each other. 

 

Harry used his other hand to tug at Louis's trousers, his fingers fumbling trying to yank Louis's trousers off. Louis placed his hand on Harry's, sweeping his finger over the backside of his hand and helps him with his pants. 

 

Harry bucked his hips upwards, trying to get friction by grating his member to Louis's.

 

Louis ground down, eliciting a high pitched moan from Harry. Louis pulled away from the kiss, unlinking their fingers to pull down Harry's boxers. Louis placed both his hands on Harry's hips. To hold him down. Louis leaned down and blew lightly on the head of Harry's member. He then placed a kiss to the head feeling the pre-come on his lips. He then licked the underside of Harry's cock, Harry mewled and jerked up to the contact. He enveloped Harry around his mouth, Harry gasped loudly at the feeling, at the warmth of Louis's mouth around him. Then he started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks out when bobbing his head. Harry was thrashing about on the bed, squirming for Louis and trying to jerk himself into Louis's mouth, if it wasn't for Louis holding him down, Harry would be thrusting into Louis mouth with no self control. Harry reached down and ran his fingers through Louis's feathery hair that was starting to stick to Louis's damp forehead, beads of perspiration forming in it. Louis hummed around his cock, sending chills and vibrations down Harry's member. Harry bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out. Louis's eyes travelled to Harry's, blue meeting green. Through Harry's long, thick eyelashes, he could see the love brimming for him in Louis's cerulean blue orbs. 

 

And just for that second, he felt guilty, regretting his decision to always going to random people's houses and sleeping with them. How could he do this to Louis? Louis, when in an immensely turned on state, still tries to make sure Harry was enjoying himself, still taking care of Harry and his needs.

 

But the feeling of guilt that was rushing through his veins was immediately gone when Louis took a kitten nibble over the slit. That was all it took to feel the familiar feeling in e pit of Harry's stomach, rapidly building its way up, his cock getting even more heavy now, his head lolling back onto the fluffy pillow, his throat getting dry from panting, his eyes rolling back as he came into Louis's mouth with a high pitched moan of Louis's name. Sweat was dribbling its way down Harry's chest, his hands slowly released the sheets on the bed, his once white knuckles tardily changing back to normal. His eyes were squeezed shut but still making grabby hands for Louis. 

 

"I need you, I need-" Louis didn't need Harry to finish that sentence before climbing up and grazing his lips tenderly over Harry's. Louis used one hand to cup Harry's cheek whilst the other opening the drawer next to them, fishing for a condom. Harry stopped his moments and whispered into Louis's mouth,"I-I want to feel you inside me." Louis nodded and stopped fishing for the condom. Harry pulled down Louis's boxers in one swift motion, caressing Louis member tenderly in the process, causing Louis to groan low in his throat. 

 

Louis continued to kiss Harry tenderly whilst popping open the lube, squeezing a dollop portion amount of the lubricate over his fingers. Adding a tongue into Harry's mouth as a distraction as the tip of his index finger circled around the ring of his hole before pushing in, Harry wriggling his bum to get used to the feeling, accidentally skimming Louis's finger over his prostate and letting out a moan. 

 

"More." Harry whispered, feeling breathless. 

 

Louis slithered another finger into his hole, feeling resistance as his knuckles had trouble pushing in. Harry let out a breathy groan as Louis started to rut his groin on Harry's thigh. Harry couldn't wait for Louis's third finger for him prepping himself. "Lou-Louis I-I'm ready." 

 

Louis pulled out his fingers, making Harry whine in protest. But he immediately stopped as he felt Louis against his hole. "You ready?" Louis asked, voice soft and tender. Harry nodded, feeling loved and protected. 

 

Louis pushed in in one swift motion, causing Harry to hiss in both pain and pleasure. Louis could feel Harry's cock pressing against the abs on his lower abdomen. Harry knew Louis was fully hard and it was taking a lot of self control for Louis not to pound himself into Harry but the pain just stung too much. 

 

"It-It's okay. You can move." But Louis remained his post. 

 

Panic washed over Harry's features even though he was in a lot of pain, the feeling of numbness and pricks were masked by consternation. His insecurity of fear of abandonment took over him, afraid that Louis was disgusted by him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. It truly was riveting how Harry could change from feeling loved unconditionally to fear of abandonment in a matter of seconds.

 

"W-Why are you not moving?" Does Louis not love him anymore? That must be it. Louis was disgusted, Harry must be revolting in Louis's eyes. But...but without Louis, Harry's life didn't have any meaning. Ten years of his life, since he had been fifteen, his world spun around Louis. He couldn't operate without Louis, no, what would he do? He loves Louis with all his heart and he doesn't know what to do without Louis. Louis was the reason for his breathing, Louis was his happiness, was the reason of his smile. What can he do now? It was as if he was drifting, like a ship without an anchor on the ferocious sea. 

 

He couldn't halt the tears from stinging in his eyes. Before he knew it, he sniffled as tears cascaded down his face. 

 

"Hey, hey baby boy, why are you crying?" Louis asked, still inside Harry, his voice soft. He began planting kisses all over Harry's face to sooth him. He never wanted Harry to feel sad, he wanted him to always be happy, be full of glee and mirth, a ball of joy. 

 

Harry clung onto Louis, both of them still fully hard, Harry's arms snaked around Louis. "I'm sorry Louis. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you. I don't know what to so without you. I'm sorry." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's mop of curls, bewilderment written all over his face. "What are you talking about, Harry? I love you, I'll never leave you. I love you." Harry was shaking by now. Even though Louis was painfully hard, he thought about pulling out of him. But he thought that wouldn't be a good idea because Harry's fear of abandonment was acting up, if he pulled out now, Harry would feel unloved and he would panic. "I thought-I thought because you didn't move, y-you thought I was disgusting and y-you didn't want anything to do with me." Harry admitted, his voice getting softer and softer, embarrassed, arms letting go of Louis and wrapping them around his stomach. Louis knew that Harry was very insecure, so he untangled Harry's arms that was around his abdomen and put his own arms around Harry, wrapping them around his lanky torso, leaning in and skimming his lips against Harry's neck, trailing kisses up to Harry's lips. 

 

"I love you." Kiss. "I will never leave you." Kiss. "You're the light of my life." Kiss. "You're beautiful and I love you." Kiss. "I just-" Kiss. "Didn't want to hurt you. So I didn't move because I knew you weren't ready." Kiss. "I love you and I want you to enjoy this." 

 

Louis continued kissing Harry, long and sweet, pouring all of himself and his love for Harry into the kiss, trying to show that Harry's was beautiful, not at all repellent. 

 

Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Louis's. "I'm ready. Make love to me, Louis. I'm ready." Louis didn't need to be told twice before pulling out and pushing himself back into Harry. 

 

Louis entangled their fingers together, he could feel Harry squeezing his hand in both pleasure and pain. He continued at a slow pace, but to Harry, it was torturous. "Faster, Louis. Please." 

 

And with that, Louis started pounding into Harry. The sound of skin slapping skin bouncing off the walls, echoing throughout the room. Louis reattached their lips, feeling Harry biting his lower lip, making him feel hot all over. He angled himself in another way and thrusted in, hitting Harry's prostrate straight on. Harry was screaming Louis name and moaning in ecstasy, breaking away from the kiss. Harry ground his cock against Louis's stomach, feeling in heaven, his head rolling back onto the pillow, his back arching off the bed and toes curling in pleasure. 

 

Not soon after, Louis's movement became sloppy and with one swift, hard thrust straight into Harry's prostate, Harry came, screamed in bliss and was panting hard. Louis was out of breath too and Harry was determined to have Louis cum inside him, filling him up with his seed. He started sucking on Louis's neck,creating a love bite and moaning Louis's name because he knew that it really turned Louis on. 

 

Louis's thrusts began to become sloppier and sloppier. And with one last lethargic thrust, Louis came inside him, with Harry's name rolling off his tongue before collapsing beside Harry, he didn't want to crush his fragile boyfriend. He slowly pulled out, wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, Harry's back to his chest, throwing the duvet over them and kissing Harry's lips one last time before drifting off to sleep, their fingers still interlocking. Harry was still leaking, but he didn't find it disgusting or awful. No, he found it very intimate and it was a symbol, declaration of love.

 

And in that moment, Harry has never felt more loved and safe in Louis's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeey. I've been busy, as usual XDXD Anyway, I DID NOT proof-read this chapter, so if you find any gramma mistakes (Or any mistakes in general, XDXD) Just tell me, I don't bite X)X) Oh, FYI, there are some (actually just extremely little) smut in this chapter. Soooooo skip it if you're not into that stuff. 
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyy, enjoyyyyy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps: I will check for mistakes/read this chapter when I have the time (Hopefully soon)

Sunlight cataracted through the window, hitting Louis's face and making him stir. He woke up to Harry in his arms, his face implanted in Louis's chest, breathing softly. Harry shuffled on the bed, his long, thick lashes started to flutter rapidly before opening, drowsiness still evident in his beautiful green orbs. Louis couldn't help but smile at that. Seeing Louis smiling at Harry caused the corner of Harry's lips to twitch upwards as well, showing off his perfect white pearls. 

**  
  
**

"You are looking exceptionally pretty today, love." Louis stated, brushing away the curls that were covering Harry's features. A blush dusted its way onto Harry’s cheek, he hid his face into Louis’ shoulder, too bashful to face him. You’d think that after being together for ten years, he’d stop blushing over the compliments Louis gives him. 

**  
  
**

A low chuckle made its way up Louis’ throat, causing a deep low rumble to echo out, vibrations sending straight to Harry’s chest. “So so pretty.” Louis cooed, pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s brown ringlets. Butterflies erupted from Harry’s stomach, leading Harry to nuzzle his head further into Louis’ neck, his lips curved into a genuine smile. And now that he was thinking about it, he hadn’t truly smiled for some time now, at least not a  real  smile. 

**  
  
**

Louis pressed his thin lips to Harry’s neck, successfully making a darker shape of scarlet to brush onto Harry’s cheek. “So, what does my beautiful baby boy say to a day of just you and me?” Harry’s heart leapt in mirth at Louis’ words, but then thoughts of sadness worked their way into Harry’s head, due to the fact that he suddenly remembered he had work that night. But seeing Louis’ gorgeous azure orbs boring into his own, he couldn’t resist. Suddenly, he was out of words, yet somehow he re-found his wits and said,”I would love that. I-I just gotta...y’know, call in sick for work.” He didn’t wait for Louis’ respond before rolling off the bed, suddenly light-headed from moving too quickly but he tried his best to focus on his phone that was lying on the nightstand and grabbed it. He snatched Louis’ long sweater off the hook on the door, slipping it onto his lanky torso, making sure the bottom of the sweater covering his manhood before slipping out into the hallway. 

**  
  
**

Messy, orange brown hair came into sight, a guitar slung over his shoulder, grey hoodie zipped up to his neck, necklace showing slightly underneath, his head bowed slightly, his hand on the strap of the bag holding his guitar, knuckles turning white from gripping onto it. 

**  
  
**

“Ed? What’s wrong? You look worried.” Harry asked, apprehension written all across his face.  “I um… I gotta go, my girlfriend’s in a coma.” Harry nodded sadly at that, the word “coma” made him think of his sister, who was also in a coma at that time. “Yeah, I know the feeling. I’m sorry.” And with that, Ed walked off, strolling down the stairs and not once looking back. It was blatant that he was certainly not in the mood to talk. 

**  
  
**

Harry dialed Nick’s number on his phone, pressed it to his ear as he waited for Nick to pick up. He spun on his heels in a quick movement, looking back to see whether Louis was coming out, he didn’t want Louis to listen in on his conversation. After three rings, Nick picked up. 

**  
  
**

“Hey Harry, what’s up, babe?’’   
  
  
“Hi Nick. I can’t come to work today.” Harry answered, his voice soft, almost like a whisper.

**  
  
**

“Why? Are you sick?” Harry was grateful that Nick wasn’t mad at Harry, not even somewhat frustrated, instead, his voice was laced with concern. And Harry couldn’t help but smile at that, he was glad that he had such a good friend, always caring for Harry and looking out for him. But little did he know, that Nick liked Harry more than a friend, sometimes even having dirty thoughts about him.

**  
  
**

“Umm no, Louis and I are going to spend the today. Together!” Harry couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. Harry loved LouisandHarry days. They were the best days, he could spend all the time with Louis and he loved how Louis would always kiss him, make him feel loved.

**  
  
**

“Harry, you can’t-” A sigh was heard from the other line as Harry waited anxiously for Nick to answer. He just couldn’t lie to Nick. Nick was a very good friend to him and he didn’t want to lie to him. He wanted to tell Nick all about Louis but whenever he topic came up, Nick always seemed to have something to do. 

**  
  
**

Someday, he promised himself. Someday he will tell Nick all about Louis and then the three of them can all go get tea together. 

**  
  
**

“It’s okay, Harry. I hope you enjoy your day with Louis.” If Harry wasn’t leaping in joy, he might have noticed how Nick spat out Louis’ name like poison. 

**  
  
**

“Thank you! Thank you! You’re the best! Love you! Mwah!” Harry was practically shrieking in glee, thanking Nick. 

**  
  
**

And with that, he hung up, holding his mobile phone tightly in his hand as he traipsed back into the flat, grinning brightly at a sleepy-looking Louis. Louis' lips curled into a warm smile at the sight of Harry before him. "Let's wipe you up first, you have dried cum on your legs." A deep shade of red once again covered Harry's cheeks, he could literally feel his ears warming up. Louis, in return just poked Harry's nose with the tip of his index finger, brushing away a stray curl that was on Harry's forehead. He stood up from bed, he grabbed wet wipes from the drawer of the nightstand, he stripped Harry of his sweater, leaving Harry completely naked in front of him. 

**  
  
**

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, still insecure about his body. Harry did this every time, even when he was really horny, he was still insecure about himself. Louis unwrapped Harry's arms around himself and leaned in, pecked him lightly on his lips as said,"you're beautiful. Never forget that." Harry's gaze averted to the ground, blatantly bashful due to what Louis just said. Louis chuckled lowly in his throat, finding how Harry gets all shy about the simplest things adorable. 

**  
  
**

Louis ripped open the package of the wipes and pulled one of the wet wipes out. He gently squeezed the wet wipe, feeling the moist soap started to seep out of the cloth. He dropped to his knees, holding the wet wipe in his hand and started scrubbing Harry's legs, wiping the dried cum off of them. While his hands worked on wiping cum off, mesmerised by Harry, his hands trailing around Harry's thighs, trying to memorise every curve, every dip in Harry's thigh. His eyes raked Harry up and down, Harry feeling insecure once again. But before Harry could snake his arms around himself, Louis grabbed both his hands and skimmed his lips gently over the skin, causing Harry's too giggle. 

**  
  
**

Louis almost cooed at how cute Harry was being, he loved it when Harry giggled, it certainly was the best sound that could be ever made on earth. Well, that and...Harry moaning. 

**  
  
**

After wiping the last of the dried cum off, Louis gently kissed Harry’s inner thigh, a blush coated Harry’s cheeks in response. Louis just chuckled and threw the wet wipe into the bin and they both got dressed.

**  
  
**

*****

**  
  
**

“I think it fits really well on you, baby boy.” Harry shook his head violently, chocolate brown curls bouncing vigorously from side to side. Louis took a step closer to Harry, skimming his lips right over Harry’s earlobe before gently nibbling on it, Harry had to fight back a moan, he knew that it was a big turn on for Harry.  

**  
  
**

They were currently in an “Adult Toy Shop”. There were dildos, handcuffs, cockrings… everywhere around them. It wasn’t Louis’ idea to come in here though. No, Harry had recently admitted that he wanted to try something new, something more kinky. 

**  
  
**

But what Harry had in mind was far less kinkier than the things in the shop. There were things called “Rabbit Vibrator”, there was also these peculiar looking rubber with an oval shaped ball for squeezing called “Magic Shrink Vagina Ball” and there were these pair of lips made of elastic, supposedly made for slipping your cock in between the lips and jerking into the mouth, like a blowjob but it really creeped Harry out, he found it even more eerie than the macabre film he watched with Louis at midnight the day before yesterday. 

**  
  
**

Harry wanted to be more sexually active with Louis. He didn’t lie about the reason, he just twisted the truth a little. He knew that some part of Louis always wanted to try kinky sex but was worried about Harry’s well-being. Louis loved Harry, Harry’s safety comes first, before his own sexual desires. Harry told Louis he wanted to “take things to another level in their love life”. Louis instantly caught on and raised an eyebrow looking at Harry; Harry, in return, just blushed reticently. But the truth was, he wanted Louis to give him a better version of kinky sex. He can’t scrub the images, the sounds, the memories of random strangers doing  those things with him, pushing dildos into his hole, using handcuffs on him… He wanted a memory where he was happy and he actually felt the pleasure from the pain he endured. He wanted another memory of the things others did with him but not with random clients, he wanted those memories of him being with Louis. 

**  
  
**

Louis’ voice brought him back into reality. “I think it looks great on you, love.” Harry’s lips gave an involuntary pout. Harry was dressed as a cat. Black leather spandex from his neck to the tip of his toes, a black leather tail that was surprisingly rocklike attached to his bum, a headband with cat ears was wrapped around his head, his curls masking the base of the headband, only the ears poking out behind his light brown ringlets. 

**  
  
**

“I look terrible.” Harry’s voice was small, almost embarrassed to admit.

**  
  
**

“I think you look hot. Come on, we’re buying that.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s wrist and starting to walk towards the changing rooms. But before Louis could drag him there, Harry retracted his hand and shook his head. “We-we don’t have enough money, Louis,” Harry said, looking at the crack on the white tiles covering the ground. 

**  
  
**

“Let me worry about the money, baby boy. You just worry about staying adorably perfect.” Louis said whilst leaning in, planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead, his lips lingering on Harry’s skin before pulling away slowly, resting his forehead against Harry’s, rubbing their noses together because he knew that Harry loved butterfly kisses.

**  
  
**

Louis’ actions made Harry giggle, feel loved. But the happiness wasn’t loitering around Harry. Instead, a feeling of culpability of himself and of his actions percolated his thoughts. Memories flashing back into his mind, suddenly remembering the feeling of being stretched by an unfamiliar member around his hole, feeling like he was worthless; the taste of foreign cum oozing into his mouth, bizarre customers forcing him to gulp it down. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, feeling like his heart was clenching and the air around him being sucked away, all the oxygen in the world suddenly abandoning him, leaving him lifeless on the ground. 

**  
  
**

Before he could register what was happening, he felt something moist splashing onto his cheekbones, his vision was getting blurry from the water, he could feel the slight tingle behind his eyes. 

**  
  
**

Louis was utterly befuddled. Millions of questions swarming around his head to why Harry was crying out of the blue? He hadn’t said anything wrong, had he? But he pushed away all of his confusment and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close to his chest. “Hey baby boy, we don’t have to buy it if you don’t want to. We can just leave and not buy anything at all, you know that, right?” Harry was unresponsive for a brief second before nodding. He sniffled and nodded his head, trying to talk but his throat stung. “Do you want to go? We can just go and watch telly if you want to.” Louis suggested, trying to get his little ball of sunshine to shine again. But Harry shook his head, took in a deep breath to compose himself once again, a forced smile plastered on his lips. “No, I want to buy them, I’m-I’m gonna go change now.” Without a single glance back, he strolled out of Louis’ warm embrace, the cold air immediately hitting his skin, sending shivers through his body. Nonetheless, he traipsed into one of the changing room and took the outfit off. 

**  
  
**

Louis, just stood there, not fully grasping what just happened. He certainly found it odd but he decided not to question it, Harry always comes to talk to him in the end, he knew it and stuck to that belief. 

**  
  
**

*****

 

The music with strong beats was deafening, it was blaring in both Louis and Harry's ears. The strong smell of alcohol invading their noses, causing their nostrils to sting. The flashing neon lights in the club rayed to every corner of the room, the light illuminating both Harry’s and Louis’ faces before flickering away again. 

**  
  
**

“So… Harry, this is the club where you work?” Louis asked with a raised voice, his eyes locked on Harry’s features, trying to raise his voice due to the thunderous music blasting into his ears. 

**  
  
**

Harry nodded gingerly, trying to force a smile upon his lips to cover up the fact that he was extremely nervous. He had never told such a big lie before. Hell, if he told his old self not long ago that he was going to have to lie to the love of his life every single day, he never would’ve believed himself. He knew that lying wasn’t right. His mom taught him that since he was a kid. Lying is wrong. Lying will hurt others feelings, it always end up bad, he knew that. But… what choice did he have but lie? Louis can’t find out, he will be furious and--and he will leave Harry and Harry couldn’t live with that. But somehow the lie was starting to fall apart, actually, the lie is falling apart right now, this exact second. And now he is filling up with nothing but regret. If he could go back in time and change the decision of taking up the job and lying to Louis, Louis woudn't be leaving him now.And… and he’ll be all alone. He can’t let that happen. 

**  
  
**

Louis clutched Harry’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Harry was starting to get better at lying. He didn’t seem as tense, he didn’t flinch or cringe when Louis touched him by surprise. 

**  
  
**

Harry took in a deep breath to try to calm himself. As his brain convinced him that he was okay, his lips curled into a lopsided smirk and pulled Louis’ collar and latched his teeth onto Louis’ neck and bit down lightly. His tongue poked out of his parted lips and traced over the bite mark and started sucking on the skin. A growl was made at the back of Louis’ throat. Harry pulled away and bit his lower lips seductively, his tongue skimming over them before tugging onto it with his teeth. 

**  
  
**

Harry looked up at Louis under his thick eyelashes and tilted his head to the right. Hi actions sucessfully caused Louis to feel something deep in his stomach twitch. 

**  
  
**

*** 

**  
  
**

Beads of perspiration was rolling down his chest, sweat gathering on his forehead as his cheek was being pressed to the door of the stall. Harry’s eyebrows were furrowed, his plump lips in between his white pearls, trying to contain his moans as he was being fucked into. Heavy pants were leaving his parted lips while Louis thrusted into him. Harry could feel the coolness of the door on his burning skin when he was squeezed between the door and Louis. Both of Louis’ hands were beside his head, trapping Harry between his arms. 

**  
  
**

The air smelled like sex. The saltiness of cum filled both of their noses, turning them on even more. Harry could feel Louis’ breathing down his shoulder blades, along with Louis’ moans. 

**  
  
**

Harry felt the familiar heat pooling at his stomach. But he wanted to last, he wanted to last for Louis. 

**  
  
**

So he tried his best to hold it in. But it was extremely challenging. The head of Louis’ member kept on brushing against Harry’s prostate. Harry’s eyebrows were pulled together as he tried his best to hold his ejection back. 

**  
  
**

The sound of skin slapping on skin was echoed out the entire washroom. The blasting music became distant as both of them were only focused on each other. Harry dug his nails into his palms, biting on his lips so hard that it drew blood. His head rolled back onto Louis’ shoulder, a high-pitched moan pushed past his restraints and he couldn’t hold his ejection anymore longer. White ribbons of cum splattered onto the door, his chest also staining with cum. His knees were giving in, if it weren’t for Louis pressing his chest against the door, he would’ve fell. 

**  
  
**

The once quick and steady pace that Louis was thrusting in became more sloppy and Harry knew Louis was near. So Harry placed his lips onto the side of Louis’ neck and began sucking. He knew that it was a big turn-on for Louis. 

**  
  
**

Louis pounded into Harry three more times before he came with a shout of Harry’s name. 

**  
  
**

Heavy pants filled the men’s room. Harry couldn’t quite gather himself after the event that just took place. (He would’ve said sex, but even saying the phrase “Sex with Louis” always made him blush.) Harry’s knees felt like they were about to give in any second. They felt like jelly, too wobbly to stand on. The muscles in his thighs had a stinging pain, the kind of pain that seemed to throb to every corner of your leg, it felt like someone had been squeezing his thighs and calves. 

**  
  
**

The pain that was aching all over increased when Louis pulled out. All of his muscles were tensed, but it was nothing compared to the bone-piercing pain that started to radiate from his rack. He hissed as the pain travelled across his body. It moved from his bottom to his spine, his back twinged. But the source of his soreness was definitely the rim of his hole. It stung the most amongst his whole body. 

**  
  
**

He was worn out. His eyes began to become droopy, lassitudinous taking over both his physical and mental state. Before his brain could register what was going on, he felt strong arms snaking around his torso. It made him felt safe and protected and the smell of the source of the heat was so familiarly soothing, he fell into a deep slumber right there on the spot. 

**  
  
**

Louis somehow knew this was going to happen. Harry had always fall asleep almost immediately after sex. Sometimes, on rare occasions, Harry could keep his eyes open until they got home. But it has always fascinated Louis how Harry could just go out like a light. And he was a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t snore. 

**  
  
**

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead, loitering there for a few seconds before retracting, started to put Harry’s skinny jeans on. 

**  
  
**

***

**  
  
**

Louis had always carried Harry around as if he weighed nothing. So it really wasn’t that much of a surprise that Harry was currently in his lap, his eyes shut tight and sleeping through the sound and the noisy music that was blaring through the woofers in the club as they waited for the cab to arrive. He had called for a taxi a brief three minutes ago. Louis was secretly proud that he was able to afford riding in a cab, he knew that it wasn’t long before he could have enough money so that William and Harry could move out of the hell hole they were currently living in.

**  
  
**

Louis was admiring Harry’s long, thick eyelashes as the boy slept soundlessly in his arms, curled himself right into Louis. 

**  
  
**

“I’m really glad that you’re supporting him.” An Irish voice said, causing Louis to look up from the bundle from his arms and straight at the source of the sound. 

**  
  
**

The stranger was standing over the bar, a rag over his left shoulder as his hands were placed on the island of the bar to support his weight. He had blonde hair, with the roots of his natural brunette hair showing underneath the gold. Even though both the stranger--more like bartender and Louis, were underneath colorful flashing lights of pink, green and numerous of other neon colors, he could see the piercing bright blue eyes staring at him. His lips were curved into a smile, white pearls visible through the slightly parted lips. His eyebrows were pulled upwards, as if he was really appreciating what Louis was doing. 

**  
  
**

But in reality, Louis had no idea who this guy is nor does he understand what he is talking about. 

**  
  
**

Confusion swept all over Louis’ features, his head was cocked to the right, an eyebrow raised and his face practically screamed bewilderment. “I’m sorry? Umm I think you have the wrong person?” 

**  
  
**

“You’re Louis, right? And that’s Harry, in your arms, am I correct?” 

**  
  
**

Louis nodded slowly, still not sure where this conversation was steering. “Uhh--yeah?”

**  
  
**

“I just think you’re very supportive of him with his job. I mean--it is hard for us to maintain a relationship with jobs like ours.” The bloke stated, the corners of his lips still twitched up in admiration of Louis. 

**  
  
**

Louis was still somewhat befuddled.  How hard is it to keep a relationship being a bartender? 

“Wait… how is it hard? And you probably are one of Harry's coworkers, right? What’s your name?”   
  


The stranger nodded, the smile still not leaving his lips, as if it were forever plastered on. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I sometimes forget my manners.” He replied with a light chuckle, before continuing,” I’m Niall. Yeah, I am in the same business with Harry. And of course it’s hard to manage a relationship. Most of us are single in  this  business.” 

**  
  
**

Louis was once again baffled, he was perplexed to why being a bartender usually means being single. A nervous laugh rolled off his tongue and he asked the question he wanted to ask ever since he met this “Niall” character. 

**  
  
**

“Why is it hard to manage a relationship?”

**  
  
**

Niall looked at Louis incredulously. One of his eyebrows were pressed down as the other was raised, skepticality written all across his face. 

**  
  
**

“Normally people think we’re a slut. Y’know. And relationships are extremely challenging to maintain because the partners’ are always jealous of the customers.” 

**  
  
**

“Wh-” But his sentence was cut off by his phone buzzing and vibrating in his pocket. “Excuse me, I have to take this, Niall.” He slowly let go of Harry. As soon as Harry felt the warmth of Louis leaving him, he whimpered in his sleep and clung even more tightly to Louis, as if he was his dear life. Louis just hushed him and pecked Harry with butterfly kisses before snaking one arm around Harry’s torso and answering the phone.    
  
  
Niall looked at Louis and Harry across the bar. He could see Louis nodding his head and saying something like “I am going to be right outside” or it might have been “I am golfing Toby light outside”. He has never been a good lip-reader. But the first guess might have been more reasonable though. 

**  
  
**

After the phonecall, Louis was going to continue his conversation with Niall, but before any words got out of his mouth, Harry’s eyes fluttered rapidly before asking Louis something before Louis nodded quickly, smiled politely and waved at Niall before picking Harry up in his arms and carrying him out of the doors of the club. 

**  
  
**

Niall assumed Harry said he wanted to leave. His voice was so soft, almost like a whisper yet Louis understood him. Harry’s back was also facing Niall so he couldn’t even have taken a guess of what Harry said with his crappy skill of lip-reading. 

**  
  
**

Niall smiled to himself as he mixed drinks and wiped the counter of the bar with the rag.

**  
  
**

He finally understood why Harry always talked about Louis. He could see the love brimming in Louis’ eyes when he looked at Harry. It matched the one Harry has when he talked about Louis. It was the simple gestures that Louis did, tightening his arm around Harry when Harry whimpered occasionally in his slumber; skimming his lips over Harry’s forehead every now and then to reassure that he was there and he wasn’t going to leave Harry; running his fingers through Harry’s ringlets every once in a while to make sure that Harry was okay. He understood why Harry loved Louis so much and he saw how deeply that love was returned. 

**  
  
**

He wanted to both coo and awe as he saw the two of them together. He wanted someone to protect him like that, to love him like that. Someone to be there when he feels worthless and cries; someone to pet his hair and tell him he’s not a fuck-up; someone to be there and support him when he finally has the courage to quit his job as a “male companion”. 

**  
  
**

Seeing the two of them together, gave him hope. Gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he’ll find someone who’ll love him for who he is. 

**  
  
**

***

**  
  
**

Niall stopped abruptly from his whistling and traipse to his apartment as realisation hit him like a train on tracks. 

**  
  
**

Why did Louis look so confused when Niall told him about it being hard to be in a relationship in theses kinds of business? 

**  
  
**

Was Louis really so gullible that he doesn’t know why it was hard to be in a relationship in these kinds of business?

**  
  
**

Or did he not know Harry was a prostitute? 

**  
  
**

Of course he did . It was clear that Harry loves Louis with all his heart, he would tell him everything.  Niall thought to himself. 

**  
  
But that was where Niall was wrong.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've got an exam coming up, and if I studied hard, mum is gonna buy me tickets to the 1D concert! Anyway, again, I'm sorry because this chapter sucks. and I am not kidding when I say that, I wrote this at 5 in the morning ( Because that's when everyone is sleeping and I get free access to the computer XDXD ). And thirdly, I'm sorry for not going over it. I didn't have time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'mma go over this when I have the time. Love y'all for sticking when me and my terrible schedule. xx 
> 
> WARNING: There is smut ahead. ( Not really Larry smut though .-. )

Harry moaned when Louis rolled his hips against Harry's, his crotch was gaining friction from Louis', there was only two layers of cloths between their cocks, and oh, how desperately Harry wanted to remove the two layers of clothing that was keeping his dick from rubbing on Louis'- his and Louis' boxers. He was desperate to be fucked, just wrecked by Louis. Not. Anyone. Else.

 

Louis had never seen Harry so horny before, never seen him trying so hard to get Louis inside him. He usually loved tender, lingering kisses being pressed all over his skin; loved it when Louis kept on telling him how much he loved Harry; loved it when their hands were held by each other every minute of their lovemaking. But this was not the case. Harry was practically ripping both their clothings off their bodies. This wasn’t them lovemaking, this was just fucking. Even when they were extremely horny, they still looked into each other’s eyes and told each other how much they loved each other. But this wasn’t case. Harry did not once hold Louis’ hand, nor did he say he loves Louis, he was just tearing Louis’ clothes off.

 

 

*Flashback*

 

 

Tears were pricking at the back of Harry’s eyes, threatening to cascade down any second. Never has he ever felt so dirty, worthless. His teeth sunk into the bottom of his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out. The metallic taste of blood seeped into his mouth, invaded his dry tongue. A soundless shriek leaved his mouth as his “customer” started pounding into him without any preparation. You’d think after being in this business for months, he would remember to prep himself beforehand.  
His inside burned with fire of pain and humiliation as tears finally broke through his resistance of trying to hold them back. He always tried his best to pretend that it was Louiswho was inside him but all of his mirage shattered to pathetic pieces. 

 

Even when Louis felt the need to rip all of Harry's clothes off, he still cared for Harry. He always checked if Harry was okay and that he was happy. His eyes were shut together so tightly creases started to form at the corner of Harry's eyes. Tears fell freely onto the carpet underneath him, leaving stains on the gaudy fur. 

 

Harry felt infinitesimal below the corpulent man whose cock was buried deep in his arse. The sounds of heavy panting and soft whimpers filled the room, along with deep, boisterous moans from his client. 

 

The noise of skin slapping on skin; Harry's inaudible screams, to Roger-- his client, the music was divine. But to Harry, it was the disgusting sound of betrayal. 

 

Harry wanted nothing but to get out of there. He loathed the fact that an old man's member was inside of him; he hated the cheeks of his butt was burning from being smacked; he abominated how his arse seems to jolt with every impetuous thrust. 

 

But the universe seemed to have other ideas.

 

Normally, one would've heard the lock clicking from being opened. However, when the atmosphere was filled with groans of pleasure and shrieks, it covers up the soft tick of the lock on the door. 

 

"Father?" An utterly befuddled voice made Roger's movements came to a halt. 

 

"Wh-What are you doing here, son? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Harry felt his cheeks flush even more than it did. It was so humiliating. Lying on the ground naked, face pushed down in the carpet, a cock buried deep in his arse. 

 

"Your assistant said that you were sick. And I thought I should've checked up on you. Since you ALWAYS seemed to be sick nowadays."

 

"Son, this is not what it seems." Roger pulled out and Harry couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his parted lips. "Shut up, slut." A large hand landed on his buttocks, pain immediately emitting from where Roger slapped him. 

 

Harry bit on his tongue as hard as he could to stop himself from letting out any noises. Even a single breath could've cut through the thick atmosphere. His eyes fluttered opened from the sharp pain and his gaze remained on the ground, he couldn't bring himself to look up at Roger's son.

 

"Y'think I don't know that you sleep with whores, dad? I fucking knew since I was a kid! But bringing them back here, in OUR HOUSE?! That is just a disgrace!" Angry footsteps was heard but Harry was too terrified to move, he was stuck in his spot, petrified to even breathe. A yelp pushed past his lips as he felt someone yank hard on his curls, throwing him to the side. He felt his lanky torso hit the wall, pain shot through his body. His vision was blurry, everywhere around him seemed to be obscure. 

 

He dropped to his knees as his arms were wrapped around himself, he didn't want to see Roger, he didn't want to see Roger's son, who threw Harry into the wall, he just didn't want to see anyone. 

 

A slap landed across his cheek and a younger voice commanded him. "Look at me, whore." Harry had no choice but to oblige. He tore his gaze away from the carpet and slowly glanced up at the person in front of him. 

 

It was a man, probably in his late twenties. His hair was black, pulled up and styled to a quiff. A well tailored suit hung from his broad torso to his muscular legs. He had thick eyebrows and his eyes were piercing black. Harry squirmed under his gaze. 

 

The stranger lifted Harry's chin and narrowed his eyes as he studied him. "Heh. Aren't you the Tomlinson's little play-toy? I've seen you around when Tomlinson and I met in his office back in the days." He pushed Harry and once again, Harry fell to his knees. Tears gathering in his green orbs. Because yes, Harry did remember him. "We all know Tomlinson Enterprises is broke now, because of your oh so special husband. And now look at you, Harry." Tommy-- as Harry remembered his name ways, spat his name out like poison. "How the mighty have fallen." Harry could hear the familiar metallic sound of a belt clinking. But Harry couldn't even focus on that now. 

 

Tommy knew Louis, was he going to tell him? He couldn't afford that, no! Louis was everything Harry's everything. He couldn't lose him. Maybe if he acted more quiet and submissive tommy wouldn't eat him out? Maybe- 

 

But his thoughts were cut off by a dick in his mouth. 

 

"Suck." Tommy ordered. Harry couldn't do anything but wrap his mouth around his member and sucked. He hollowed out his cheeks and focused on breathing through his nose. He pulled off and gave kitten licks to Tommy's red, throbbing, leaking cock. But before he could envelop his lips around Tommy, Tommy pulled away. 

 

"You know what? I've got a better idea. You belong to me now, bitch." 

 

So maybe that's how Harry ended up in that position. His legs spread wide, straddling Tommy, with his cock in his arse. That wasn't the end of it though, Roger was behind Harry, his dick sinking into the heat of Harry. 

 

Harry let out a shriek. It hurt so so bad. Both of them didn't give him time to adjust to the stretch before they both thrusted into him. Somehow, they were both going at the same pace. His head was spinning, qualm taking over him. But soon that feeling was gone. 

 

Harry was so overwhelmed. He had never gotten hard from his clients before, he also never had two cocks in his arse before. His own member started getting hard from both the friction he was getting from Tommy's abs rubbing to his groin and the two penises buried deep in his arse. Harry was extremely languid from all the emotions that he has been feeling. His head involuntarily rolled onto Tommy's shoulder. To Harry's surprise, Tommy didn't push him off, instead, he just sunk his teeth into Harry's collarbone and bit down hard. Harry yelped in both pleasure and pain. He hated how he was aroused but nothing seemed to calm his member down. 

 

The thrusts from both Roger and Tommy became impetuous. It became so feral that Harry couldn't help but clench his ass around them. Moans and groans were high in the air. "Hmm so good for me baby. So so tight. So tight that you're hurting me." Tommy growled in his ear and his pounding began even more vigorous. Unconsciously, Harry's whole body started to bounce up and down on a tommy cock, pushing back on Roger's dick without his knowing. Tommy angled his hips again, trying to find the spot that will make Harry screaming. And when Harry's toes curled, nails dug harder into Tommy's skin, he knew he hit jackpot. 

 

A strangled scream escaped his throat as he clung onto Tommy, at the same time, he also leaned back on Roger. He was sandwiched between the two of them, his cock leaking with precome that was smeared all across Tommy's abs. "Ugh. You're such a whore." Roger started nibbling at the nape of Harry's neck. It was all so overwhelming. Tommy jabbing at his prostate with every thrust, Roger stretching him wide even more, also pounding into him in an animalistic pace. 

 

He felt the familiar heat pooling up in his lower abdomen. But he couldn't come. He tried to clench his stomach (also clenching the muscle in his arse in the process) to stop himself from coming. He refused to come from anyone but Louis. But when Tommy pressed his lips to Harry's, Shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth and licked all around before detaching his lips from Harry and leaning his forehead against his', whispering into Harry's ear.

 

"Let it go." 

 

Harry came with a jolt in his body, white ribbons spurting out from his dick. But as soon as he released what had just happened. He immediately felt ashamed of himself. And he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He desperately clenched around their members in his arse, still fucking into him fervently. 

 

Both of them groaned gutturally and Harry could tell both of them were close as both their movements started to stutter. He clenched his muscles once again and that was all it took for both of them to spill into Harry. 

 

Roger was wearing a condom yet somehow, without Harry's knowing, it came off. They both moaned and continue to fuck him until their cocks had died down.

 

Harry, on the other hand, became oversensitive and tried to squirm away but Tommy's hands were on his thighs holding him in place.

 

As they pulled out, leaving Harry on the carpet, he fell flat on his face. He was jaded. 

 

"Your pretty little arse belongs to me now, Harry. And don't worry we're going to have fun again real soon." And with that and a slap on his oversensitive arse, Tommy left the room. "See yourself out, whore." Roger stated before leaving the room too. Of course, they didn't pay. After all, they all knew his identity now and threatened to tell Louis if he stopped having sex with them. 

 

Harry timidly reached back and placed his index finger onto his rim. He was opened, hell, wide open and could easily fit three fingers in. Not to mention he was leaking with cum. He stood up slowly on wobbly legs and pulled up his trousers, not even thinking his his cum would stain his boxers, before falling to the ground. 

 

Harry began to cry. Tears broke free of his resistance, curling himself up into a foetus position and hugging himself, trying to gain some comfort. Never had he ever cummed from anyone but Louis. He couldn't deny it now.

 

He was officially a whore. 

 

 

*End of flashback*

 

 

Louis pulled away from the kiss, earning a high whine from Harry. "Harry, stop." Harry rolled his hips against Louis', ignoring Louis' words completely. 

 

"Harry, I'm serious. Stop." Louis said once again, more loudly. Sitting up from the bed in the process.

 

Harry finally halted in his movements and looked at Louis. "What?" 

 

"What has gotten into you?" Harry raised his eyebrow and stared at Louis. 

 

The look on Harry's face was incredulous. And if you listened past all of the heavy panting and talking and rumbling in their chests, you could hear the sound of Louis' heart shattering. Harry had never looked at. Louis like that his entire life. Not once. There were no love behind those two Pulchritudinous emerald orbs. There were no love at all. He looked right through Louis and as if he was a no-one. This wasn't his Harry. His Harry's eyes glimmers with happiness, of mirth, of joy. This Harry were dead in the eyes, hollow even. There were no emotions behind them. As if he was empty. Not even lust. He could've easily been a walking corpse. Dead, but still living. 

 

"What happened to you? Wh-" Louis sentence was stuck in his throat when he noticed all the love bites scattered around Harry's neck. They were of a purple colour-they were made very recently. 

 

Anger started to boil up in Louis. He hadn't been intimate with Harry for over a week. Louis' eyes burned, piercing into Harry's eyes, boring into his skin. His blood began to pump faster and his hands crunched up into a fist. He yanked Harry's boxer shorts off in one swift movement. 

 

"What are you-" before Harry could question Louis' motives, Louis pressed his index infer to Harry's hole. He was still moist inside and there was a wet patch on his boxers. Harry visibly gulped. 

 

Harry's blood began to run icy cold. He felt a chill run down his spine, tingles emitting from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. His hands began to tremble at first, but as he stared closely at Louis, who was now examining his moist index finger, anger evidently firing in his cerulean irises. Harry's whole body began to shake. Louis held his finger up, right in Harry's face and Harry had to bit down hard on his tongue to stop. Himself from breaking down right there and then. 

 

Harry tried his best to gather himself up. "I-I can explain, L-Louis-" 

 

"Explain what?! That you fucked another guy and letting him come inside you?! AND not even having the decency to clean up the mess he left behind before jumping back into bed with me? Is that it? Or do you think that I'm so stupid that I won't notice?" 

 

"Louis, I just fingered myself. For you." Harry lied straight to Louis' face. And to both Harry and Louis' surprise he managed to do that without stuttering. His lie flowing smoothly without getting caught up in a syllable. 

 

"Oh? What do you call the hickeys all over your neck, huh? Tripping and falling?" Louis' voice was now calm, which caused Harry to tremble even more violently, knowing that this was THE most dangerous Louis. 

 

"I-"

 

"Get out." Louis' voice was now calm, but it was nowhere near peaceful nor was near tender. 

 

"No, wait-" Tears rolled down Harry's flushed cheeks and he shook his head, trying to wrap his arms around Louis, hoping Louis would forgive him. 

 

Louis didn't push him away. Which led Harry's heart to break even more. Louis didn't even cared enough to push him away. Harry looked up at Louis through long, thick eyelashes, his vision blurry from the tears that had been shed. Louis didn't look at him though he just calmly said two words. 

 

"Get. Out." 

 

Harry knew better than to defy Louis, so he sulkily got up from the mattress, slipped on his shoes and walked out of the apartment. 

 

***

 

And it was then Harry realised. This was the second time Louis had gotten mad at him. The first time when he was caught with the sex toys. And this, was the second time. He felt like he was slowing losing Louis. 

 

Maybe that's it, maybe he was meant to be miserable his entire life for the all mistakes he has made. Or maybe, he just didn't deserve be happy. But the worst part is, he had a taste of happiness and he liked it. He liked it way too much to just let go. He loved Louis, Louis was his happiness but as he feel like Louis was slipping through his fingers, like sand. And he was running out of time with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Smiles sheepishly, hoping you won't kill me because of this terrible chapter that has ever written in history- Anyway, do you think Louis should forgive Harry? 
> 
> //TBH, I feel like I'm talking to myself LoL I know that people don't actually read the notes XDXD or maybe it's just me .-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like I've been apologising a lot. But in reality, I'm just a lazy, lethargic person. Anyway, SUMMER BREAK! Whoop whoop! I went to Thailand for 5 days and I'mma go to Singapore at the end of August~ XDXD Anyway, again, sorry for late update blah blah blah (Or maybe I'm just mean and I intended to leave the last chapter a cliifhanger? xx) 
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: Sorry for any mistakes, this ain't beta-ed (Is there even this word? o.O) And again, I am WAY too weary to check this so sorry. (I will check it soon though XDXD )

There was a throbbing weight on his chest, his lungs throbbed with every breath he took. He never realised how icy cold the air can be. The frosted wind was nipping at his skin, lingering on every surface they can find. He used to love snow, thinking that it was beautiful and fun because it represented Christmas. And Christmas meant spending time together with your family, your loved ones; baking cookies and laughing as you sip on hot chocolate after a snowball fight. Yet he is suppose to still feel happiness when everything he cared for, he loved, his whole world just shut the door in his face? What could he do now? His whole world revolved around Louis and without him he is just an anchorless ship drifting, drifting in the ferocious sea, ready for the waves to take him away, far far away and maybe, maybe he will finally forget those beautiful blue eyes, how they crinkle up at the corner when he smiles. Maybe he will forget all the laughs and how the gorgeous boy used to accompany him in the library studying, he loathed the library but he loved Harry, he would do anything for him. 

 

Correction, he used to do everything for him. 

 

His lanky legs took him away, away from the source of his emitting happiness. When did his life get so melancholic? What happened to his forever happily ever after? What happened to all the promises they had made? What happened to him? When did he turn into this horrible, worthless whore? 

 

The ice cold air nipped even more harshly at his face, he couldn’t feel his nose. A humorless chuckle left his chapped lips. Was it because of the cold air? Or was it because his nose giving up on him too? Just like what everything thinks, he is just a worthless whore, isn’t he? Just a worthless whore who ruins everything. 

 

His toes started feeling numb, stinging needles seemed to prick at his skin but he paid no mind to it. How could he? He wasn’t in a mood, he didn’t care if he just died on the street. 

 

Actually, no. He would be glad to die on the street. Maybe then he can finally be rid of the pain he was in. Maybe then he can finally be at peace, where he can be happy spending the rest of his time haunting Louis. He doesn’t care if Louis ends up with someone else though, as long as Louis was happy, so was Harry. Even if that meant that Louis no longer loved Harry.

 

But then again, he wondered what it would be like when he wasn’t in the land of the living anymore. Would Louis cry? Would he iss Harry? Or would he just move on, Harry just simply being another filler chapter in Louis’ life? 

 

Probably the latter. Who was he to deserve Louis’ love? He was just a worthless nobody. Just a whore. 

 

Suddenly the muscles around his lungs contracted. He could feel the breath in his lungs being squashed out of him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Is this what dying feel like? Maybe this was the end for him, maybe then he would get his happily forever after-- he never understood how someone could laugh, laugh when they are about to die. Now he understood, laughing in the face of Death, thanking him for letting him roll into Death’s embrace, taking him away from this cruel, cruel world. 

 

Hell was a better place. At least he needn’t receive disappointing looks Louis will give him; the comments thrown in his face since he was child.

 

You know the funny thing is, in his whole life, Louis was the only one that has been proud of him, appreciates him and actually treats him like he wasn’t worthless. Guess Louis has gotten bored of putting up with his stupidness, got tired with the burden that Harry is. 

 

Harry doesn’t blame him though, he was lucky enough that Louis even noticed him, let alone kiss him. He had a taste of happiness and he liked it. He was selfish, he wanted more of Louis, even though Louis was way too good for him. 

 

With those cerulean blue eyes that outshines every star in the night sky, always holding an emotion behind them… Eyes that used to contain so much fondness and love for Harry, has now turned into a pair of icy cold eyes. 

 

And guess what? Harry would rather die than have Louis looking at him with eyes filling nothing but hollowness, as if they didn't acknowledge the chocolate brown curly-haired, green orbed boy.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis exhaled deeply as he felt the unfamiliar stinging prickling at the back of his eyes. He tried his best to resist the tears but they pushed past all his forces and rolled down on his flushed cheeks. His chest literally hurt. He could feel the weight suppressed on his thorax, every breath he took hurt. After what seemed to be an hour or maybe it was a day, the sobs finally broke through, escaping his chapped lips. He clutched his heart, fingers clawing at the skin covering his collarbones, leaving angry red scratches behind. His legs gave in from the heavy stone that seemed to be crushing him, his knees wobbling violently before falling onto the ground with a loud thud. He let out a boisterous scream before his whole upper torso collapsed to the cold, hard tiles. 

 

His tears cascaded onto the floor, staining the ground. 

 

A series of sobs followed, raking through his whole body, causing him to tremble vigorously. What had he done to deserve this? He had always treated Harry fair, hadn’t he? Why did Harry do this? And he didn’t even have the decency to wipe himself clean before coming home and practically jumping on Louis. 

 

*Flashback*

 

A wide grin was spread from ear to ear on Louis’ features, his cerulean blue eyes brimming with something unreadable. “I’m glad you agreed to do this.” Harry just smiled sheepishly and tore his gaze from Louis’ and looked at the anchor and rope that was imprinted on his shoes. He shifted his weight from left to right, not really knowing how to respond. He was almost one hundred percent sure that he was just going to end up as another one of Louis’ victims; just like hundreds of other guys and girls--Just yearning for Louis’ attention, screaming for Louis’ love. 

 

“You look beautiful, Harry.” Harry remained his focus on his shoes, commanding himself not to look into Louis’ blue orbs, knowing that he was going to melt into putty the moment he does so. He tried his best to pretend that Louis’ words didn’t have any effect on him. But he was betrayed by the deep scarlet that brushed across his cheeks. 

 

Louis sighed and stepped forward. Harry was too nervous to move, he remained his post as if he was nailed to the spot. Louis wrapped his strong arms around Harry, trying to get Harry’s attention, but Harry just willed himself to close his eyes tightly, refusing to meet the fond look in Louis’ eyes. Louis extended his index finger and placed it under Harry’s chin, tilting it up, forcing Harry to meet his intense gaze. 

 

“I swear that this isn’t some prank, okay? I really do like you, despite what you think.” Louis said softly, his voice whisper-like. 

 

A deeper shade of crimson flushed Harry from neck to ear, an unsure diffident smile spread across Harry’s plump lips. Louis almost cooed at the sight, in return, he lifted his finger and poked Harry’s adorable nose, causing a giggle to erupt from Harry’s mouth. A fond smile invaded Louis’ face as he looked at Harry as if he was his everything. 

 

And at that moment, he thought that this boy in front of him, with brown ringlets and green orbs, cute dimple indent on his cheek. He thought, maybe this was it for him, maybe he’ll end up with this adorable boy. No, not maybe. He’ll definitely end up with this adorable boy, and he’ll do anything in his power to do so.

 

*Flashback ends*

 

How can one change so much? How can one’s thoughts change so much? Was it so hard for one to love Louis just for Louis? Not for his wealth or his looks to anything? Apparently not. 

 

The endless dream that seemed to corrupt Louis--the dream of someone loving him for just him--finally ended. He finally understood that the world, is a selfish place. If you want to be loved, you ought to work for it. Because that is just how the universe works. 

 

And Louis was done feeling sorry for himself. 

 

And maybe that's why he pushed himself up to his feet, pulled on a tight black shirt that showed off his abs, and strolled out of the doors. The floor still wet from his tears. 

 

***

 

A distraction.

 

A distraction was what Louis needed. And maybe that's how he ended up with a girl with wavy brown hair, a vertically striped black and white shirt hanging on her shoulders and white skinny jeans that hung low on her hips, arse pushed out and grinding obscenely on Louis's crotch. Louis had had too many to drink, practically having the smell of alcohol emitting from him. Yet, the girl who was grinding on his crotch--Eleanor, didn't seem to mind. 

 

In Louis's opinion, Eleanor--or whatever her name is--was quite desperate to have a one night stand. Anyone would've seen the shiny gold band that rested around his ring finger. So Eleanor knew he was married yet she was still clinging onto his arm. And Louis, well, he was too pissed drunk to push her away. Therefore, a girl's ass ended up against his cock. 

 

But before his brain could process what was going on, he felt Eleanor spun around in his arms and pressed her pink, glossy lips against his'. Louis, just stood there, standing still under the flashing neon lights, frozen on the spot. But as soon as he could clearly wrap his mind around the situation, he pried Eleanor away from his grip and scampered away, through the heavy, metal double doors and went into the dark of the night. 

 

***

 

A boisterous laugh left Niall's lips. 

 

"Bae, I'm sorry but it's not my fault that I have dashingly good looks." He said with tone of humour laced in his throat, casually throwing a wink over his shoulder at Zayn. A pair of strong arms came up from behind and wrapped them around his waist, a pair of soft lips were placed on the side of his neck, causing a giggle to leave Niall’s slightly chapped lips. 

 

“Zaynie, as much as I want to continue mooning around the flat doing absolutely nothing with you, I have to go to work.” Niall stated, a smile still loitering on his lips as he pushed Zayn’s arms that were securely draped around him. “But bae~ I don’t want you to go. Stay.” Zayn said with an adorable puppy look plastered on his face. And Zayn leaned in and placed a kiss on Niall’s cheek. “But I have to go to work, we’re practically living in a dump. If I don’t go to work, we’re going to be homeless.” 

 

“But I don’t want you to go.” 

 

Kiss.

 

“I’ll miss your adorable little bum.”

 

Kiss.

 

“I’ll miss your strawberry scent hair.”

 

Kiss.

 

“And I’ll miss you.”

 

Kiss.

 

Niall spun around on his heels and pressed a chaste kiss to Zayn’s plump lips. “I’ll see you later babe. Love you.”

 

And with that, Niall strolled right out of the door, leaving Zayn there on the spot, consumed by a bad feeling--the bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. 

 

***

 

Niall looked up, just about to bring the margaritas to the impatient angry-looking man at the side counter, he was in his fifties, his suit was made of fine silk, tailored to fit; two young girls--definitely not over 20, were slung under his buffy arms, both wearing way too much make-up and was showing a little too much leg. Niall carefully made his way over to the man and cautiously put down the three cups of alcohol. He politely smiled at the man and waited for the bill that was supposed to be slammed on the counter. (Niall knew that this type of men slams their money down on the island). 

 

Instead of getting the money, the man walked up to Niall. The man’s nostrils flared and he gave a grunt, looked down at Niall, arrogance and pride shining in his jet black eyes, as if he was the king of the world. 

 

Niall shielded himself away from the savage-looking man. “What took you so long to make three fucking margaritas?” He asked, a hint of anger laced in his words. Niall’s gaze landed on the wound where he accidentally slashed the knife over on his right hand when he was slicing the limes for the margaritas. 

 

“‘M sorry, I should’ve worked quicker, it’s my fault.” 

 

The man took a step closer to Niall and Niall could smell the stink of alcohol radiating off him. “Yeah, of course it’s your fault, you little piece of shit.” 

 

The warm blood that ran through Niall’s veins became cold, his heart could have stopped beating but he wasn’t sure, the only thing he could hear was the cacophony of the glass breaking against the timber surface of the counter. And Niall suddenly felt stodgy, as if he was nailed to the spot; all time and space standing still, unable to move. He could only see the man’s piercing black irises, those eyes, haunting his vision, as if they had an eternal fire of anger burning in them. He could only hear his own rapid breathing patterns. He could only feel the man’s breath against his skin, goose bumps starting to rise on his slightly freckled arms. 

 

Anyone could tell that the man in his fifties was drunk, he was already swaying a little on the spot he was standing on. The man raised his hand, fingers curling into a fist, ready to slam down on Niall with all his strength. Niall's eyes squeezed shut, his hands automatically raises to shield his face, ready for the impact, the blow. Instead, he was met with the sound of a punch, following with a loud grunt, then a noise of something heavy falling on the floor, accompanied by a series of gasps. 

 

Niall spread his fingers and timidly peeked through his ring finger and middle finger. But before he could see anything, he could feel warm hands on both his wrists, pulling them down from his face. "Hey, are you okay?" The person who crumpled his defence asked, voice soft, like the whisper through the trees in summertime. He didn't answer, he opened his mouth bashfully yet no words were able to form, all stuck in his throat so he kept his gaze locked on the evident crack on the wooden floor. 

 

He suddenly felt unintelligent, no, more like dim-witted. As if you suddenly forgot what 2 plus 2 is or what comes after the alphabet "L". He could only manage a stupid high-pitched whine that made him stop abruptly. He was being pathetic, why was he unable to form words all of a sudden? What? Did he fell and hit head and his brain decided to be like "you know what? I need a break." He couldn't even LOOK at his saviour for heaven's sake? 

 

Before he could fully muster up this consciousness, the one who unwrapped his shield, placed an index finger under his chin and tilted it upwards, forcing Niall to look at him. Niall expected to see menacing eyes, dark eyes with burning anger behind them, probably wanting to punch Niall himself. Some sick part of him wanted the stranger to punch him, wanted the stranger to inflict pain on Niall. Some sick part of him told him that he would enjoy it

 

He bashfully looked at his saviour and his breath was caught in his throat. 

 

The stranger had honey brown eyes that could melt cotton candy, they were absolutely mesmerising. His lips were of a light shade of pink and somewhat plumped, there were worry-lines over his forehead for he has been raising his eyebrows towards Niall, his expression as if asking if he was doing fine. He had a blue shirt on, the top two buttons undone, giving him a chic look instead of looking like a schoolboy, his trousers were of a dark colour, which Niall couldn't see clearly under the dimmed lights, but he could see that it was tailored to fit. Even in such a dark environment, his dark leather shoes still had a polished shine on them, and not a single scratch on his shoes. Somehow the stranger looked like sex-on-legs yet looked like a puppy at the same time. 

 

The words that flew out of Niall’s mouth wasn’t the answer of the stranger’s question. But a simple,

 

“Hey”

 

A thick eyebrow of the man seemed to raise and a warm chuckle rolled out of his lips that sent vibrations down Niall’s spine. But a smile took over his features and he stuck out his hand. “Hey, I’m Liam.” Niall nodded, a blank expression on his face. Maybe it was from the shock, or maybe it was the fact that the stranger-Liam was so damn hot he stood his ground and couldn't remember the appropriate context to form. 

 

So instead of answering the simple question of "Are you okay?" Niall said,"I'm hungry. You want some food?" 

 

Bewilderment was written all across Liam's features. A quiet chuckle left his lips and he shook his head, berthed out a sigh and smiled at Niall. 

 

The corners of Niall's lips twitched up, and he ran off in the opposite direction, pushed the heavy wooden door leading to the storage and grabbed two apples before dashing out again. Liam still had a bemused look in his face whilst locking his gaze on the blonde-haired boy. The small figure made his way through the crowd and handed Liam an apple, an innocent smile plastered on his face. "I'm Niall, and thank you for saving me." Liam slowly took the apple and nodded his head. "Don't worry, it was nothing. My pleasure, actually. So please do not deem me obnoxious as I repeat my question once again, are you fine?" Niall certainly thought the way Liam spoke was odd but answered anyway. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Actually there are tons of drunk guys who always wanna start a fight. I usually just end up with a black eye. So thanks, y'know, for uh... Saving me." 

 

"Again, 'tis my pleasure." Liam answered, a small smile lingering on his lips. (At least Niall thought it was, he couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a smile.)

 

"I know this sounds rude or whatever, but... Why are you talking like that?" 

 

Guffaws started to flow out of Liam's mouth, and Niall couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

 

"Well, you're a damsel in distress, right? And I just salvaged you from a savage drunken man. Just like how it happens in movies, old movies. So isn't it appropriate to talk in old English?" Niall laughed. But all of a sudden., the laughter stopped and he stared at Liam with an accusing look, his eyes narrowed at Liam as he spoke,"I am NOT a damsel in distress. I am a very manly man, thank you very much." 

 

A snicker emitted from Liam. "Sure, whatever you say, madam." Niall pouted, his lower lip jutting out before slapping Liam's bicep. 

 

"How dare you, everyone knows I am a manly man, as I was sayin-" but he was cut off by a hand clapping on his shoulder behind him. Niall squeaked in surprised but spun around nonetheless. 

 

"Table 4 needs cleaning, Horan." Niall sighed, an annoyed nod coming after. "Okay, Ed." 

 

He glanced at. Liam again and grinned. "Well, table 4 needs me. And when I come back, we are gonna talk about how I am a manly man." 

 

A series of chortles left Liam's lips. "Then I'll be waiting right here, miss." A frustrated whine rolled off Niall's tongue as he stomped away. 

 

 

***

 

 

And if Liam left the bar at 4 in the morning, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he thought of the blonde boy, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, now, I gotta ask you guys, do you want Ziall or Niam?


End file.
